Why Me
by Takari-san
Summary: Kouzumi Kouji wonders how could Izumi like someone like him... will this all change? {One-shot}


**Why Me?**

**Main Pairing: Kouzumi**

**Subtle Hints On: Takumi, Junzumi**

Takari-san: My very first Kouzumi, enjoy… I don't own Digimon Frontier and I have nothing against Takumi, as a matter of fact I like it and I don't really care about Junzumi. I'm sorry Junpei fans but he isn't the most likable person in the world for me… Let's begin.

*Kouji's POV*

Watching you from afar, I could not take my eyes off you. I don't know why I am feeling this way, I have always never cared less about what happens around me, I only do good things to repay those who have done good things to me… but you made realize that life is not that way, which you may care for someone… Izumi Orimoto, you're an enigma.

I don't know when it happened, in the days we have been traveling together, you made me addicted, addicted to you. You have melted my heart which was meant to be frozen for I didn't want anyone to make me 'weak'.

I have learned however those feelings don't make you weak, instead strong. I was amazed when you saved me from falling when we fought Grumblemon for the first time, I was cruel to you, ignored you and your chums. I felt indebted to you but instead you told me it was nothing.

These however are pointless thoughts since, I, for one cannot have you…

You have Junpei, a man overly devoted to you… He will do anything and everything to win your heart and I can do nothing but merely lend you a jacket for warmth… he can give you everything and is utterly devoted in serving you yet you never seem to have noticed, or have you? Do you know about Junpei and just ignore this because you like him as well? I cannot take that however, I would have to leave this group if that is so, for I cannot watch you loving another. I may be acting selfish, but I for one admit that this is the first time I have fallen in love.

_So is it Junpei?_

If not then you have another… there is Takuya, a man you may get irritated to sometimes but it is obvious that you two are close. He may go beyond the limits to protect you, I have saved you twice but Takuya is the hero, is he not? He is the branded leader of this pack… you as well have shown feelings for him, your countless fights, is it a proof of your feelings for each other? Is it a way of expressing your feelings without anybody noticing? I can give up everything just so you can look at me and talk to me freely as you do when you're talking to Takuya. I want to be close to you…

_So is it Takuya?_

I know Tomoki is not one for you to love but I also wish to be in his place sometimes… He is close to you like a brother, and you two are really close. You treat him well and obviously you two are very close… I wish you can talk to me like a brother sometimes too… but I'm afraid if you start calling me 'onii-san' I may break down and cry…

What is this? I never cry so are you enough to change me? Or maybe I'm wrong… I have already changed. You make me think of things not the normal Kouji Minamoto never even spared a single second to think about. You changed me and I know it.

_Can I be the man for you?_

Is it possible that I, Kouji Minamoto am your love? If that is so… Why me? Why fall for a cold guy who can't even show his feelings freely? Why me?

Love? Did I just think of love? Am I in love with you? So after all… all these times I've watched you made me fall deeper, deeper in love with you

I laughed lightly… my mind had such a wild imagination… it actually made me believe that there was a possibility of you, Izumi liking me, Kouji.

I stood up from the place I was sitting and cleaned my pants of the dirt that somehow managed to stick on my pants. I was on my way back to our campsite when I heard a heavenly voice singing a tune I have heard on the radio before going on my journey to the Digi-world, before meeting you.

The sound was coming from nearby; my guess was the pond in which we used to get water. I listened silently and peeked from the tree when I was you. My heart beat went faster but I chose to ignore it, I listened to your singing, wishing that you were the one singing that to me…

_'That time when I had a dream seems so far away _

_I feel like crying more than anyone knows _

_Too clumsy to convey my feelings _

_I try to pretend to be strong_

_But if I'm all alone in this world _

_And love disappears instead of tears _

_I won't hang my head, I'll fly away _

_Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held_

_The journey is long and sometimes painful _

_People are just so small _

_My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see _

_Even the meaning of my being here_

_But if I clear my heart _

_Someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with _

_I won't give up, I'll fly away _

_Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake_

_But if I'm all alone in this world _

_And love disappears instead of tears _

_I won't hang my head, I'll fly away _

_Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held'_

I watched as you finished the song, your voice was heavenly yet the music seemed so sad… It was as if you were sending a message to the gods about something… something that made you feel confused and miserable. I walked towards you silently, you not noticing that I am there. Am I that insignificant to you that you don't even notice me?

I sat down beside you ad you finally known that I was there…

"Minamoto-san!" you exclaimed, surprised turning to face me. I have noticed that there were tears in your eyes…why? Did someone make you cry?

"Konichiwa… Izumi-san." I said in a soft deep voice like I always do.

"Konichiwa…" you said blushing lightly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her right away. {In the episodes I have watched he seems to be straight to the point}

"Eh?" you replied, looking surprised.

"You… you were crying…" I said lightly blushing, hopefully you didn't see it. I was acting childish, yes, but as they say love makes you do insane things.

"Crying?" you said quickly, rubbing your eyes, wiping off the remains of her tears.

"Why… Why were you crying?" I asked her quietly and calmly.

"Crying? Umm…" you stuttered blushing. Why can't you tell me? Am I your last resort for comfort?

"I know I may not be the closest to you… but… I-I want to help…" I stuttered. I must have sounded weird. It was the first time I wanted to comfort someone without being indebted to them. Or maybe I am indebted… indebted because you opened my heart.

"It's just because… it's because…" you stuttered, blushing uncontrollably. Sometimes one may wonder why you just didn't tell me, but then again I guess no one can say no to me when I'm like that.

"What is it?" I said sounding worried. I, Kouji Minamoto worried? That's something new.

"I love you!" you exclaimed, tears streaming down your cheeks. Did I hear you right?

"…" I was speechless. I was going to pinch myself and check if it was all a dream but I looked at the hurt expression on your face and suppressed my urge to do so.

"I know you may hate me for this but… I love you…" you said looking away and ran but I stopped you. I held on to your arm.

"I can't let you go…" I said looking at her as you tried to wriggle free.

"Why? So you can laugh at me?" you said, tears flowing endlessly down your cheeks.

"Iie, because I wanted to know… Why me?" I said pulling her close to me.

"What is there to know about you?" you said angrily. I watched you amused, apparently you have no idea what you are to me…

"Why me." I said simply, "There are a lot more guys in the world, why did you choose me?"

"Does there have to be a reason? Now let me go… stop laughing." You said glaring at me angrily. You looked very cute like that. Whoa… wait a second, did I just think about the word cute? Really you do miracles for me.

"Iie, I'm not laughing… I'm just amused…" I grinned. Hmm… now grinning, this is really weird.

"Just let me go and don't tell anyone, okay? I'll do anything." you pleaded.

"Kiss me." I said simply.

"What?" you gaped at me.

"Kiss me." I repeated.

"You have to be kidding…" you said staring at me blankly.

"If you won't do it, then I would." I said bending down, my lips touching hers.

The kiss lasted for a while until you pulled away.

"Why?" you gaped at me once more.

"Did I forget to tell you? I love you too." I told you lovingly as you playfully pinched my arm as I grinned. Maybe grinning would be something that happens a lot after this little incident.

Love, something new… but I have a feeling it will happen very often after this. One thing still remains however, she never answered my question…

_Why me?_

*owari*

Takari-san: I'm very sorry if they are some what out of character… I watched only the fist seven episodes and that's how I interpreted them to be… Kouji seemed to be like that, afraid and hiding his feelings but he looked as if he could crack some jokes too. Izumi seemed hyper and a lot like Mimi so that's how I made them here… I think.

Oh yeah… the song Izumi was singing was Ashita wa Motto by Sora, English translated already gotten from www.animelyrics.com 

R/R


End file.
